Liken (Person)
Throughout the long history of our land, through wars and deceit, one thing has remained constant. Our debt to the Soul Hero of old. Sometimes we forget it, but it is always there, accumulating interest with each passing year; like a good loan should. Diamond Chief Jascques Broth to Mayor Kathus Warde Liken, or more commonly known as The Soul Hero, is supposedly the man who saved the continent of Drogna (now named after him) from the Demon King Meitor in the Shadow Winter. In honour of his deeds, many monuments were built for him, but most have since fallen to ruin. Liken often serves as a role model for all aspiring children. It was once said that he would arise again during the world's darkest hour. The Festival of the Soul Hero is a celebration that takes place on the first day of each year in his memory. It was said that Liken wielded a blade that changed colour based upon the mood of his soul. When confronting the deadliest evils, it was said to shimmer bright as gold. Early Life Reports suggest that Liken was born in a cave in the modern day Mucilage Province to unknown parents in 27 NP. At the time, the King of Drogna had sired an heir, the young babe Meitor. It is presumed that Liken's parents died when the boy was at an early age, since the next record of him has him as a seven year old under the care of a mercenary leader Zaal. Zaal taught the young boy how to fight, with Liken showing great promise. When Meitor suddenly seized the throne in 5 NP, Liken was still in the Kingdom of Aria disciplining himself for a mercenary's life. The Shadow Winter The Kingdom of Aria was already governed by The Drogna Empire before Meitor took the throne, so there was little change in Liken's day to day existence in the first few years of the Shadow Winter. However he continued to hone his fighting skills whilst Zaal went off to join the newly formed Trident Association. Liken was known during these few years to often go without food for a few days in order to keep those around him strong. He would often go hunting in the Kingdom of Aria for extra food. The Year of Reckoning In the 26th year after Liken and Meitor's birth, now commonly referred to as the Year of Reckoning, Zaal was captured by some of Meitor's dark generals. He was held against his will until the day of the gods, a holy day that appeared every 4 years, 29th Febrar. On the day, Liken was unable to stop his mentor and friend sacrificed as a means to boost Meitor's blood eclipse. Liken swore revenge, and he endeavoured to head north to the Shadow Portal, reputedly the source of Meitor's powers. It is believed that the two powers met on the long day, 21st Juni, after which Meitor was sealed away in another plane. This is assumed because in early Juli, Liken returns south, Meitor's sabre in his possession, claiming victory. A few months later though, as the Mad King's Sickness swept through the land, Liken once again headed north. The plague was stopped, but Liken was never seen again. Most people believe he stopped the plague by sacrificing his own life. Category:Character Category:Lore